


CARNAL

by Itoyuu



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Reptile Biology
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoyuu/pseuds/Itoyuu
Summary: 乍一看Crowley的下体光光的什么也没有，果然你是一只小母蛇吧？





	CARNAL

克罗里的下面光光的，看上去什么也没有。

“所以，你是头小母蛇。”我故意气他。

“见鬼去吧，我当然有…只是收在生殖腔里罢了。”

“这可说不准，我得验证看看，我才在网上学来的，性别探针（sex probe）。”我掏出一根银棒，事先用消毒液清洗好，我把银棒直接浸在润滑液里充分搅拌，尽可能地多裹一些。

“…你疯了。”克罗里的声音有些颤抖，他现在只想回他的宾利车里。

我让他仰面躺在床上，并特意在他腰部多垫了两个枕头。我的手在他的前面来回揉搓，果然有一道裂口，用银棒前端圆形的头部撑开他的生殖腔口，沿着开口可以一路顺利地向上直到有了些许阻力。

“好吧，你果然是公的，”我愉悦得调侃道，“瞧啊，你吞下了大半根棒子，母蛇可做不到这么贪婪，她们最多只能吞下这一整根的1/10.”

克罗里的两个雄性象征在生理压迫下条件反射般弹了出来，茎身整体是粉红色的，非常…可爱。

“你可真美，果真不是人类。知道吗，男性人类的下面可不会有两个这玩意儿，更没有生殖腔，只是块儿光光的会阴，我们的阴茎也不会藏起来，就那么坠在自己的档前，蠢极了。周围还长着乱糟糟的阴毛，不像你。”我两手不安分地挤弄着他白皙而又光滑的下腹，在这暑热难耐的夏夜冰凉的肌肤仿佛有着吸人的魔力，或许恶魔确有这等能耐，不是吗。我摸索这用力，尽可能地将他的生殖器从腔内挤出，在他扭捏着向后躲闪的同时两手分别握住他两边的阴茎。感受着手心传来的高温，爬行动物立马瘫软了下来。

“你们和母蛇交配时都只用其中一边的吧，你一个人解决时有尝试过两边一起吗。”

“没…没有…我根本…不需要…”

高傲的恶魔挽留着自己最后的尊严，以诱惑为生的淫魔向来是不缺伴侣的。随着手部摩擦的加速，蛇的大脑根本来不及处理两边同时传来的难耐瘙痒，就在他的意识即将涣散的瞬间，我停下了一边手的动作，反之用其拔出插在右边生殖腔里的银棒。突然的空虚感下，他的生殖腔口的鳞片产生剧烈的收缩，正在他还没搞清发生了什么时，我将自己的灼热插进了已经重复润滑扩张的腔内，侵犯进来的炽热温度显然是冷血动物平常所不能承受的，生殖腔的内部痉挛似地剧烈抖动着，收缩地力度逐渐加强，可这并没起到排斥地作用，相反加深了这低温的内壁与我的灼热之间的接触。

明明是个外在连地狱烈火也不怕的恶魔，现在却要被在自己内部扩散的欲火烧死了。克罗里全身的震颤随着时间的迁移逐渐减弱了，他的内部，或者说，一侧的内部被彻底捂热了，像在发低烧似的爬行动物意识早已模糊，脸被情欲染上了一层殷红，金色的蛇眸内原本细长的瞳孔有些涣散，他突然觉得眼前一黑，伴随着一阵微弱的喘息射了出来。瞧啊，是交配塞（mating plug），我还是第一次见，据说不少动物都有。

“你瞧这个，你知道它是用来做什么的吧？”我把交配塞放在手上把玩，克罗里则直接把脸背了过去，无视了这没营养的对话。我加快挺腰的频率，终于将自己的欲望在他内部释放。我依依不舍地将性器从好不容易带上我的温度的腔里拔了出来，又迅速地用手指将克罗里刚才自己泻出来的交配塞送了进去，与雄蛇细而长的生殖腔相悖，这本为雌性短而宽腔道准备的塞子显然是不兼容，克罗里觉得自己内部涨得快要爆炸了。

“射在里面以后还要自己用塞子塞上，你们爬行动物可真是占有欲强的可怕的动物。”我心满意足地啄吻着他的嘴唇，“还有一个生殖腔，一个肛门，咱们至少还得来两发，不是吗？”

 

 

 

 

“好了，诱惑成功，根据契约，你知道下面该干些什么吧。”

“呜呜呜呜Crowley大人，我这低贱的灵魂还请您笑纳。”

“滚开，你这个笨蛋！我没说要你的灵魂，我要你去教堂帮我偷圣水，签约的时候你是不是根本没有听。”

“呜呜呜呜对不起我马上去。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 设定无视了蛇原本的性交时长，将就看吧


End file.
